Gotham (2014 series)
Gotham (TV series; 2014 - ) Summary The story of Gotham City in the years long before the advent of Batman. Young police detective James Gordon (Ben McKenzie) faces both organized crime and corruption within his own department. Male Deaths *William Abadie (Episode 3.08 Blood Rush) *Melvin Abston (Episode 1.9 Harvey Dent) *Peter Albrink (Episode: 1.17: Red Hood) *Giuseppe Ardizzone (Episode 2.1 Damned If You Do...) *Sergei Ashurov (Episode 2.7 Mommy's Little Monster) *Andrew Ayala (Episode 1.9 Harvey Dent) *Danny Berisha (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow) *Bryce Biederman (Episode 1.8: The Mask) *Michael Bowen (Episode 2.14: The Ball of Mud and Meanness) *Peter Brensinger (Episode 1.17: Red Hood) *Will Brill (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock) *Emmanuel Brown (Episode 3.10 Time Bomb) *Tim Buchanan (Episode 2.12 Mr. Freeze) *Brendan Burke (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey) *Nicholas E. Calhoun (Episode 3.2 Burn the Witch) *Clark Carmichael (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer) *Narada Campbell (Episode 3.2 Burn the Witch) *James Carpinello (Episode 3.11 Before the Green-eyed Monster) *Willie C. Carpenter (Episode 1.13: Welcome Back, Jim Gordon) *David Chen (Episode 3.05 Anything For You) *Jake Choi (Episode 1.4 Arkham) *Steve Cirbus (Episode 1.9: Harvey Dent) *James Colby (Episode 1.3: The Balloonman) *Kevin T. Collins (Episode 1.17: Red Hood) *Jeremy Crutchley (Episode 3.09 The Executioner) *Luke Darnell (Episode 1.18 Pinewood) *Jeremy Davidson (Episode 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella) *Michael Armand DeMatteo (Episode 1.21 The Anvil or the Hammer) *John Dewey (Episode 2.3 The Last Laught) *Brian Donahue (Episode 2.8: Tonight's the Night) *Evander Duck Jr. (Episode 1.4: Arkham) *Michael Eklund (Episode 1.13: Welcome Back, Jim Gordon) *John Enos III (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery) *Jeffrey Farber (Episode 3.05 Anything For You) *Jonathan Fielding (Episode 3.11 Beware the Green-eyed monster) *David Fierro (Episode 2.1 Damned if You Do) *John Finnerty Jr. (Episode 1.10: Lovecraft) *Jasson Finney (Episode 1.2 Stevedore) *Stink Fisher (Episode 2.19 Azrael) *Leo Fitzpatrick (Episode 2.6: By Fire) *Neil Fleischer (Episode 2.13 A Dead Man Feels No Cold) *Sean Patrick Folster (Episode 2.5 Scarification) *Jim Ford (Episode 1.14: The Fearsome Dr. Crane) *James Frain (Episode 2.11: Worse Than a Crime; Episode 2.20: Unleashed) *Edward Gabree (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow) *Armen Garo (Episode 3.3 Look Into My Eyes) *James Georgiades (Episode 1.4 Arkham) *Michael Goldsmith (Episode 1.17 The Red Hood) *Pierre Gonzalez (Episode 1.3 The Balloonman) *Adam Griffith (Episode 3.3 Look Into My Eyes) *John D. Haggerty (Episode 1.4: Arkham) *Alejandro Hernandez (Episode 3.07 Red Queen) *Don Hewitt (Episode 1.2: Selina Kyle) *Anthony Hoang (Episode 1.20 Under the Knife) *Guyviaud Joseph (Episode 1.9 Harvey Dent) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim (Episode 1.4: Arkham) *Brian Keane (Episode 1.14: The Fearsome Dr. Crane) *Peter Mark Kendall (Episode 2.16: Prisoners) *Jack Koenig (Episode 1.3: The Balloonman) *Norm Lewis (Episode 2.3 The Last Laugh) *Guy Lockard (Episode 2.18 Pinewood) *Daniel London (Episode 1.5: Viper) *Roberto Lopez (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Michael Lorz (Episode 3.2 Burn the Witch) *Peter Maloney (Episode 1.5: Viper) *Mark Margolis (Episode 2.3: The Last Laugh) *Justin Mark (Episode 2.17: Into the Woods) *Jason Martin (Episode 2.10 The Son of Gotham) *Danny Mastrogiorgio (Episode 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella) *Fernando Mateo Jr. (Episode 1.13 Welcome Back Jim Gordon) *Adrian Matilla (Episode 2.10 The Son of Gotham) *Grayson McCouch (Episode 1.1: Pilot) *Rickie McDowell (Episode 3.06 Follow the White Rabbit) *Brian McManamon (Episode 2.21 A Legion of Horribles) *Michelangelo Milano (Episode 1.3 The Balloonman) *Kelly Miller (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow) *Cameron Monaghan (Episode 2.3: The Last Laugh) *Michael Montgomery (Episode 3.01 Better to Reign in Hell *Brandon Morris (Episode 1.3 The Balloonman) *Declan Mulvey (Episode 1.10 Lovecraft) *Kevin Michael Murphy (Episode 3.01 Better to Reign in Hell) *Kyle Myhre (Episode 1.15 Scarecrow) *Wade Mylius (Episode 3.09 The Executioner) *Larry Nuñez (Episode 1.13 Welcome Back Jim Gordon) *David O'Hara (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey) *Babs Olusanmokun (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow) *Marcin Paluch (Episode 1.16 The Blind Fortune Teller) *Peter Patrikios (Episode 3.08 Blood Rush) *David Pendleton (Episode 1.2: Selina Kyle) *Larry Petersen (Episode 2.20 Unleashed) *Lenny Platt (Episode 2.5 Scarification) *Richard Poe (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer) *Michael Potts (Episode 2.5 Scarification) *Ian Quinlan (Episode 2.15: Mad Grey Dawn) *Ivan Quintanilla (Episode 1.4 Arkham) *Adam Ratcliffe (Episode 3.2 Burn The Witch) *Nick Rehberger (Episode: 1.2: Selina Kyle) *Paul Reubens (Episode 2.16: Prisoners) *Ron Rifkin (Episode: 2.11: Worse Than a Crime) *Sean Ringgold (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey) *Noah Robbins (Episode 2.5: Scarification) *Richard Rodriguez (Episode 3.10 Time Bomb) *Costa Ronin (Episode 3.10 Time Bomb) *Giovanni Roselli (Episode 1.12 What the Little Bird Told Him) *Tony Rossi (Episode 2.11 Worse Than a Crime) *James Rutledge (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow) *Lucas Salvagno (Episode 2.7: Mommy's Little Monster) *Jeremy Sample (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Otto Sanchez (Episode 2.1 Damned if you Do) *Julian Sands (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow) *Al Sapienza (Episode 1.10: Lovecraft) *Julian Seredowych (Episode 3.11 Beware the Green-eyed monster) *Jon Sklaroff (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow) *Daniel Stewart Sherman (Episode 1.1: Pilot) *Brandon Alan Smith (Episode 3.11 Before the Green-eyed Monster) *Zachary Spicer (Episode 1.20: Under the Knife) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 2.1: Damned If You Do...) *Michael Stoyanov (Episode 3.05 Anything for You) *Andy Striph (Episode 1.2: Selina Kyle) *Robbie Tann (Episode 1.8: The Mask) *David L. Townsend (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery) *Nikolai Tsankov (Episode 3.01 Better to Reign in Hell) *Kett Turton (Episode 1.5: Viper) *Joseph Urban (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Milo Ventimiglia (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer) *Richard Waddingham (Episode 3.4 New Day Rising) *Branden Wellington (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow) *Isiah Whitlock Jr. (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery) *Ari McKay Wilford (Episode 2.6: By Fire) *Dustin Ybarra (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock) *David Zayas (Episode 1.22: All Happy Families Are Alike) *Keil Oakley Zepernick (Episode 1.14 The Fearsome Dr. Crane) *Dan Ziskie (Episode 1.18: Everyone Has a Cobblepot) Female Deaths *Marinda Anderson (Episode 1.9 Harvey Dent) *Becky Ann Baker (Episode 1.18: Everyone Has a Cobblepot) *Allyce Beasley (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery) *Denia Brache (Episode 1.6: Spirit of the Goat) *Melinda Clarke (Episode 2.17: Into the Woods) *Shamika Cotton (Episode 2.12 Mr. Freeze) *Ashlei Sharpe Chestnut (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow) *Willa Fitzgerald (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey) *Zabryna Guevara (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock) *Kristen Hager (Episode 2.13: A Dead Man Feels No Cold) *Dorothea Harahan (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow) *Genevieve Hudson-Price (Episode 1.5 Viper) *Teniece Divya Johnson (Episode 3.2 Burn the Witch) *Carol Kane (Episode 2.7: Mommy's Little Monster) *Natalia Kiriya (Episode 1.6: Spirit of the Goat) *Caroline Lagerfelt (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer) *Makenzie Leigh (Episode 1.12: What The Little Bird Told Him) *Harri Molese (Episode 1.3 The Balloonman) *Liana Montoro (Episode 3.06 Follow The White Rabbit) *Tara Anika Nicolas (Episode 3.3 Look Into My Eyes) *Naian González Norvind (Episode 3.4 New Day Rising) *Tonya Pinkins (Episode 3.01 Better to Reign in Hell) *Kaley Ronayne (Episode 2.17: Into the Woods) *Brette Taylor (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Julia Taylor Ross (Episode 2.18: Pinewood) *Bianca Rutigliano (Episode 3.2 Burn the Watch) *Saundra Santiago (Episode 2.4 Strike Force) *Lucille Sharp (Episode 1.4 Arkham) *Jada Pinkett Smith (Episode 1.22: All Happy Families Are Alike) *Chelsea Spack (Episode 2.6: By Fire, 3.08 Blood Rush) *Mariah Strongin (Episode 1.6 Spirit of the Goat) *Brette Taylor (Episode 1.10: Lovecraft) *Eileen Weisinger (Episode 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella) *Nancy Wetzel (Episode 1.13 Welcome Back Jim Gordon) *Amanda Whitcroft (Episode 3.05 Anything for You) Category:TV Series Category:2014 TV series debuts Category:Fox TV series Category:Action Category:Drama Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:Prequels Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Emmy Award Nominees